


To Live and Let Go

by HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox (GravityFallsDown)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is your average seventeen year old on his last year of school, when his principal, Mr Singer, asks a favour of him. To show the new kid around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Live and Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This really was just drabble. I wrote this at 1 in the morning. Finished at 5:43. I'm so - so sorry.

A blue pen tapped against the wooden desk. A impatient dark-blonde haired male known widely through the school as Dean Winchester, stared out the window of the small class room, tapping his pen more violently as the clock kept ticking. Stupid first day of school. Stupid Teacher being late. Stupid. It wasn’t till ten minutes after the second bell that Ms Singer, the English teacher, finally showed up, the principal - and her husband - showed up in class.  
“Alright, alright, calm down you idjits,” Some students laughed as the took there seats, and the ‘cool gang’ in the back scoffed. “I’m needin’ a volunteer to look af’er a new kid” Mr Singer said, examining the room of teenagers. When, as expected, all the students looked down or awkwardly around the room, the scruffy man let out a breath. “Good man, Dean,”   
“What, me, why?!” The seventeen year old asked in outrage, sitting up straight.  
“‘cause I said so. See me in my office after class. Now get to learning you lot” and with that, the man left. On the right to him, Charlie, his so-called-best-friend, was fighting to hold back a laugh.

 

“So, Dean-o, where you meeting this kid?” Charlie asked when the two started to wonder out of the class an hour and a half later.   
“Ugh, stop calling me that, you’ve been hanging out with Gabriel for too long”    
“Who has been hanging out with me too long?” A arm wrapped around Dean’s neck, and surly enough, honey-coloured eyes peered into Dean’s green ones.   
“I have apparently. This is not the point” the female ruffled her ginger hair as the group of three sat down at a cafeteria chair.   
“Weren’t you meant to go see Mr Singer after class?”   
“I was meant to”   
“Awh, our little boy is a rebel!” Gabriel teased, locking his arm around the younger males neck and messing with his the blonde spiked hair.   
“I’m going, I’m going!” Dean struggled to get out of the some-how-his-friends grip.   
“Going where?” A low voice asked and all three pair of eyes all shot up to the new-comer.   
“Cas! Dean has to go show the new kid around, so we are laughing at him” Charlie said with a giant smile as she moved over to make room for Castiel, Gabriel’s little brother.   
“That isn’t very polite” Cas pointed out simply, giving the three a small smile then looking down to his red tray with a simple burger and fries.   
“Y-yeah, that’s not polite guys! Listen to Cas!” Standing up and pulling away from the group, Dean finally waved goodbye and started his way to the principal’s office.

 

Upon entering the small office, the male's eyes automatically connected to the back of a head, covered in short brown hair, who turned to face him once the door closed. A small smile appeared on the new boys face as he turned back to Bobby Singer, who gave a small nod.    
“Awesome” The male said suddenly, and jumped up, turning to Dean. “Aaron. Aaron Bass!” He said excitedly, putting his right hand out. Although sightly confused by the other males enthusiasm, Dean grabbed his hand and shook it.   
“Dean Winchester”   
“Oh, I know” Ok, creepy. Not that he knows who Dean is, just the way he said it, and they way he wouldn't let go of Dean’s hand, and the way brown eyes stared into green, unblinking.   
“It’s lunch time, isn’t it boy?” the gruff voice said though the silence, causing Aaron to finally let go of the other males hand.   
“Yeah… uh, come on” Dean lead new student to the cafeteria.

 

Aaron talking the whole way there. About the reason he moved - his grandfather passed away a few weeks ago and he now lives with his cousin. Stories he was told as a child, and other stuff that Dean just honestly zoned out with. “We’ll be sitting with my friends, OK, but you better make your own quick”. Aaron looked as if he was hanging off every word as he nodded his head.   
“Gang, meet Aaron, fresh meat” Dean simply stated as he pushed Charlie to the side and squeezed in the middle of her and his friend with ruffled black hair. Aaron on the other hand, stood still, giving a small wave and even smaller smile.    
“Hello Aaron. I’m Charlie, I swear I don’t bite,”  
 “No, she only bites girls-ow, don’t bite me”   
“That dickward is Gabriel, and the one having a staring contest over there with Dean - thats Castiel, his brother.” The new male gave a soft smile as he sat down, untill he looked over to the younger male, Castiel.

 

After introductions, Dean and Cas started to get into their own little discussion as Gabriel and Charlie entertained the new kid. It didn’t take all to long for Dean to warm up to Aaron and accepting that he wasn’t going to leave. His friends, shorter. It was no surprise when the small group known as Charlie Bradbury, Sam and Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte, Gabriel Shurley and Castiel Shurley was no longer just them. Aaron quickly made friends with a skinny, short boy by the name of Garth Fitzgerald and Dean thought he was aright when he wasn’t trying to hug him. Sam, Dean’s younger brother, made friends with a blonde - admittedly hot - female by the name of Kate Wheeler.

* * *

It was a week before the first break, and Aaron sat down in between Castiel and Dean, and when the two realized, the didn't mind, the two laugh at the brunette and continued the conversation at hand. Who would win a fight, Gabriel’s Jack Russell, Loki or Garth.   
“I have mad skills!” Garth proclaimed.   
“You are dog meat!” Gabriel laughed violently, sitting in the youngest Winchesters lap. _‘It’s the only way we can fit at the table Sammy. Common I’m not that heavy!’ ‘Why me?’ ‘You’re the Moose, that’s why!’_   
“No way. I vote Garth” Sam’s voice said with a laugh and stopped when he noticed Gabriel looking up at him with a little glare, only to start laughing harder.   
“Sorry Garth, I’m with Gabe on this one!” Dean jpimed as he went to knock Castiel with his elbow to get his attention, only to hit Aaron instead. “Oh - right, sorry”   
 “That’s ok, Dean” the male said with a smile. Dean shook it off the look with a awkward laugh and looked back up to his close friend, who was shaking his head: wonderful blue eyes closed.   
 “What about you, Benny?” Charlie asked, looking over to find there friend fast asleep on the table, stopping the conversation so that the group could all laugh at him instead.

 

When the bell went. Everyone had left but Dean, who was taking pictures of his friend: who was drooling all over the table, and like a true friend, just left him there, walking to his maths class.   
“You have a really nice laugh” Dean jumped, hitting into one of the last tables before the door when he heard Aaron’s voice.   
 “Son of a bitch, don’t scare me like that. Where you come from anyway?”    
“I was waiting for you”   
“Why?” Dean questioned quickly, looking at the shorter male, but he didn’t get a reply before another voice was heard   
“Dean, you are going to be late” Castiel said, ducking his head back passed the glass doors of the cafeteria and the Winchester could have sworn he saw anger in Aaron’s eyes when he looked over to Dean’s closest friend.   
“Yeah. Seeya Aaron”

 

When Dean’s phone buzzed twice in class, he expected it to be Gabriel trying to get him in trouble, but when he looked at his phone while Mr Crowley was lecturing some poor bastard, it shocked him to see it was a message from someone else.  
  
 _ **Aaron: hey dean u think u could come ova mine after school** **2day?**_  
  
Dean looked down at his phone, confusion playing across his face. He had never once hung out with Aaron outside of school - hey, the kid was still strange - but after quickly checking that his psychotic maths teacher still wasn’t looking, he quickly write out his reply.   
  
_**sure y not i just gotta make sure gave will giv sammy a lift** _  
  
 “He _hates_ me, Dean.” Castiel said, looking up from his text book, and straight at his closest friend.   
 “No he doesn’t!” Dean said a little louder then he should have, being shushed by the librarian.   
“Come on, it could be fun.”    
“Show me the message” Dean huffed but handed his phone over anyway and watched as his blue-eyed friend read though his conversation with Aaron.   
“He is inviting only you. I’m not wanted. Oh, and he hates me”   
“No one hates you Cas, it’s not possible” Dean said as a slightly blush appeared on his cheeks, lucky for him, it seamed Castiel hadn’t noticed.   
“He doesn’t like me then. Have you not noticed the way he looks at me Dean, I’m not wanted when he is around. I can tell”    
“I want you there” he got a small smile for that comment. _Dean: 1. Cas: 0.  
_ “That is not my point. You have agreed to hang out with him, so do that”  
 “I will, but I’m asking if you want to come along.”   
“No, Dean” Castiel shook his head and looked back down to the pages of his book.    
“Fine, be like that, just get your douche of a bother to take my sassquatch home will you?” Dean said, in a whiny voice.   
“Don’t pout, Dean.”    
“I’m not pouting” _OK_ , yeah, he was pouting.

* * *

Aaron’s house turned out to be more of a little apartment then anything, and after a grand tour the male asked the Winchester if he was hungry.   
“Got any bacon?” Dean said, looking around at the photographs hanging up on the wall.   
“Uh, duh, everyone loves bacon!” Dean had to admit, the kid wasn’t wrong, it was a gift from the heavens. “Bacon sandwiches?”  “I like your thinkin’ dude”   
Yep, it was official. Dean decided that the friendship would work out, along as Aaron kept making him bacon, he male was a genius in Dean’s mind, and once they had finished eating, the two chilled out of the couch, just talking about school and their friends.   
“Hey, Aaron. You like Cas yeah?” Dean asked suddenly, looking into the brown eyes of his friend.    
“Well-I-yeah?” It sounded more like a question then a statement and Dean go suspicious but before he could ask another question, Aaron bet him to it.  
 “My turn to ask you something. Am I the only one feeling this?” He said, gesturing to the two of them.   
“Feeling… what?”  “The connection. The eye magic we have” he said, winking at the gobsmacked Winchester.   
“ _No-I-Aa-I-you-I’mdatingcasyouseesoIdon’treally-_ ” Dean’s words all got muddled up together but he knew that the other male understood because his eyes got wide.   
“Oh! OH! I didn’t know you two - I’m sorry Dean”   
“Yeah - yeah, look. I - I should go.”

* * *

 

The holidays flew by and the group had hung out on more then one occasion, but neither Dean nor Aaron were willing to share what happen but the Winchester couldn’t keep it from his boyfriend. So on the last day of the holidays, when the group were all spending a day down at the lake, Dean pulled the younger male to the side to explain what happen. Blue eyes got wide and looked to the right to lock with brown. Quickly, and before he even knew what was happening, Dean was pinned against a tree, mouth being completely covered by that of his boyfriends.    
 _ **“** Mine **”**_ Cas muttered when he pulled away for air and Dean chuckled.    
“Oh, possessive, your giving me chills Cassy”    
“GET A ROOM!” Benny shouted out reminding Dean that their whole group was there and witnessed what just happen, who all happened to be staring straight at Dean and Cas.  
 “Oh - yeah, guys… me and Cas. We - uh”   
“He is my boyfriend” the younger male said, grabbing onto Deans right shoulder and the group let out cheers and wolf whistles.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before the second school term was over, and everyone had settled down and all made piece. Dean and Cas were more then happy to showed their relationship privately and publicly. Yeah, so they got a few ‘faggots!’ or ‘queers’ thrown at them, but they didn’t care, they were happy.

Gabriel had approached Dean half way through the term and asked for a ‘trade-o-brother’.  “Basically, I don’t go all protective on your ass for dating my baby bro, you won’t go all protective on my ass for dating your Samsqautch” and after Dean had finished trying to kill his friend [Benny, Charlie and Castiel all held him back every time he lunged] he finally accepted it.

Charlie and Kate started to spend a lot more time together, and started a larping club for the school. Charlie was the queen, and Kate was her beloved werewolf.

Garth and Aaron started to hang out a lot more often and became inseprable, and the look is Aarons eyes when he looked at his best friend reminded him a lot when he and Dean first met. 

And Benny? Well, Benny got pay back on Dean for the sleeping pictures one night when he and Castiel forgot to lock the door after the group all got drunk together.


End file.
